Rules
by Pum Pumpkin Witch
Summary: There were Rules she followed day by day so her heart wouldn't break into two but it was getting harder and harder with each guy that turned up in her life.
1. Chapter 1

I came across a video of Summer Rae and the music that was with it, really suited her well so I decided to do a oneshot/story to go with the music, now the song is called How to be a heartbreaker by Marine and the diamonds, now its not going to be on how Summer is a heart breaker but the rule's the music talked about in the song.

Each Rule will be assigned to a guy that I like to pair Summer up with.

It took me awhile to figure which guy for what rule but I figured it out :)

Rule 1 is Fandango

I don't own WWE but if I did Layla would never of replaced Summer

Enjoy

* * *

**Rule 1 Gotta have fun but when you're done be the first to run**

She had decided to go out with the girls to a bar, have some fun after a busy day at work, they had all met up in the room she shared with her beastie and they all got ready. Now when Summer meant they, she was not talking about her total divas friends but the Nxt girls as she had grown and gone through developmental with, them being her beastie Paige, Emma, Bayley, Sasha and Charlotte.

"We gonna get our groove on" Sasha commented with a grin.

"Of course" Emma replied.

Placing the final clip in her hair, Summer smiled as she listened to her girls, how she missed this when she was in Nxt. Being on the main roster with the other divas was still a new experience that she was still trying to understand but she was glad she had Eva and Rene to be there for her. She noticed that Paige was sitting on the bed not talking and her smile became soft as this was her bestie first time going to an America bar, walking over, she tucked a stray hair away from Paige's face.

"You will be fine, you got us" She said.

"Thanks Summer" Paige replied with a smile.

"No problem, now girls let go party"

The others cheered and soon they were all walking out of the room, cramming into the small taxi Emma had called for them, they were on their way to the bar. Arriving to the scene, they all climbed out very gracefully, just kidding they all stumbled out of the small car as their clothes caught onto one another and to the seats belts. It was a funny sight but they made it out of the car all in one piece, Paige looked at the sign as the others walked in, she was ready and was grateful for Summer who waited behind for her. Linking arms they walked in together, the music was upbeat and people looked like they were enjoying themselves, the atmosphere was great and Summer lead them to were the others had gotten a table.

"So what we drinking tonight ladies?" Baylee asked with a smile.

"Porn star martini"

"Sol"

"Vodka on the rocks"

So many drinks were called out and it made Summer smiled, they all had different taste in drinks, she then suggested that maybe they should get some shots first and they had all decided on the same one.

Jaeger bombs.

Paige and her went up to go get them, that's when Summer noticed a few of the superstars were here as well, maybe for tonight she could let her hair down and have so fun. Seeing the look in Summer's eyes, Paige laughed before she spoke to the man behind the bar.

"Who's got your eye Summer?" Paige asked.

Summer turned around and leant on the bar with a pout as the bartender came back with quite a few shots, now when I mean few, I truly mean a lot. They were a bug group of girls and they truly wanted [ss1] to have some fun, picking up the tray, Paige looked at Summer still wanting an answer and was about to repeat the question but Summer opened her mouth.

"None of them would approach me anyway" Summer said as they walked back to the table.

"Of course they would, how could they resist those legs" Paige replied.

The smile appeared back on her friends face, they sat back down and each girl grabbed a shot glass raising it in the air, to us was what Summer said and soon they all repeated it before touching their glasses then downing their drinks. Shots and other drinks flowed to their table, each girl got up and ordered at the bar always going in pairs just in case, some of their drinks they didn't even need to pay for as some men in the bar pay for them, they loved the attention they were getting. Sasha and Charlotte were singing off tune that was making Paige laugh while she and Emma were taking more shots that a lovely blonde at the bar paid for, for some reason he looked like Dolph but they weren't sure, oh well, free drinks.

"Oooh looks who coming over" Bayley said.

All the girls turned around and watched as Fandango walked over with a smile upon his face, Emma nudged Summer who began blushing. The guy stopped in front of their table and placed his drink down before leaning forward, he gave each girl a dazzling smile before staring at Summer.

"Ladies may I steal my partner away for a minute or two" he said.

No one answered but they somehow managed to get Summer who was sitting in the middle of them all, out from the table and into Fandango's arms. The guy pulled her away, she looked at her friends with narrowed eyes but they were all smiling and waving, she would get them back. Looking at Fandango, she deserved to have some fun so she twisted them around and the pair were know on the dance floor.

"Would the lady care to dance" he asked grinning.

"Of course" Summer replied as she took his hand.

The girls watched before a crowd blocked their view, Sasha and Charlotte went back to their singing and Bayley joined in while Paige was still looking were she saw Summer, hoping her friend was going to have fun but she was worried.

"Hey cheer up" Emma said with a smile.

"You think she's going to be ok?" Paige asked.

"Of course, they are with each other most of the time, don't babysit her Paige" Sasha commented.

Their bodies swayed with one another, his hands touched every curve on her body and she was enjoying it. She wrapped her arms around his neck when the song slowed down a bit but it still was a fiery song, Fandango slowly began to kiss her neck, saying such lovely things to her then he asked if she wanted to come back to his place.

"Let me go get my things and I'll be back soon" Summer said with a smile.

So Fandango waited by the bar with a smile on his face but it disappeared after a twenty minutes as Summer had not returned so he walked over to the table, hoping to find Summer there with the other girls maybe taking her time to say goodbye but when he got there, Summer was not there at all and it was Emma who noticed him.

"Hey aren't you heading out with Summer?" she asked.

"Yeah but she needed to get her stuff so she came back to you guys" Fandango replied.

Paige listened to Emma explain that Summer had told them she was going back with him, already coat and bag in hand, the leggy blonde had already left. Grabbing her stuff, Paige got up and moved from the table, she bid goodbye to the girls and Fandango. Explaining there was something she needed to go do, Emma and Sasha told her to stay but she shook her head, the thing she needed to go do was very important and she couldn't waste any more time.

Leaving the bar, Paige headed back to the hotel, thankful Seth who was waiting outside with Dean and Roman had offered her a ride back to the hotel and had seen Summer leave the bar.

"Yeah poor Summer looked a mess, rushed off her feet crying as she took off down the street" Seth explained.

"Big guy had caught her as she came out but she didn't give him time to ask what was wrong, did something happen inside" Dean asked.

"No" Paige replied.

She knew this would of happened, she should of never let her friend go with Fandango nor leave the bar. Arriving at the hotel, she thanked the three before climbing out, giving them no time to ask if she was ok.

"Something is defiantly up" Roman said.

Both Dean and Seth nodded as they climbed out but they wouldn't chase after her, they had no clue what they would get themselves into. The elevator opened and Paige ran out, she moved to the door she and Summer shared, digging her keys out of her bag she opened the door and stepped in with a frown as all the lights were off. However she soon heard the sound of crying, placing her bag down and throwing off her coat and shoes next to the sofa, she entered the bedroom and smiled softly when she saw Summer. Climbing onto the bed, she wrapped her arms around her friend while Summer cried into the pillow.

"Its ok Summer, im here" Paige said softly.

"I had to leave, I had to run"

"I know you did and its ok, everything is just going to be alright"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that, if you didn't then oh well.

I would love you if you the readers could review but just seeing the figures of people who looked at it is still good enough for me :)

Enjoy your day/night

:D


	2. Rule 2

I came across a video of Summer Rae and the music that was with it, really suited her well so I decided to do a oneshot/story to go with the music, now the song is called How to be a heartbreaker by Marine and the diamonds, now its not going to be on how Summer is a heart breaker but the rule's the music talked about in the song.

Each Rule will be assigned to a guy that I like to pair Summer up with.

It took me awhile to figure which guy for what rule but I figured it out :)

Rule 2 Sheamus

I don't own WWE but if I did Layla would never of replaced Summer

Enjoy

* * *

**Rule 2 Don't get attached to somebody you could lose too**

She never stay sad for too long, her smile and sway could never be put out so easy, Paige watched as Summer was stretching and nearby watching was Fandango. It seemed the guy had forgotten that the leggy blonde had run out on him, she heard from Emma that he spent the night drinking with Zack and Dolph so it was ok also she hadn't heard from the Shield members which was good.

No one needed to know what was going on.

Doing one more stretch, Summer got up with the help from Fandango and gave his a dazzling smile, tonight he had a match with the Celtic warrior Shamus and as always she would by his side but it didn't mean she would always watch him.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Of course" she replied confident as always.

Paige watched as they left her sight, with a sigh, the anti-diva went in search for a monitor and Emma.

Standing in the ring, Summer watched as Fandango did a few dance moves, clapping she smiled but inside she was bored as it was always the same thing over and over however she would never say anything, she wasn't that mean then she heard it, his music. Turning around, she couldn't help but smile as Sheamus came out all grin, thankful her hair hid it as it was not part of her character.

Frowning, she moved closer to Fandango, now it was time to get into character.

"Such a brute" Fandango sneered.

"Yeah" Summer replied flicking her hair back as Sheamus got into the ring.

However she lied, the way Sheamus fought sent thrills down her back. Fandango was elegant and graceful when he moved, at first she loved watching him but it got boring so she began to watch the other people he wrestled, she studied their styles but none of them brought a thrill or excitement till he showed up. The Celtic warrior with a brute force, taking on battle wounds like they were nothing, that brought excitement to her and she couldn't help herself.

She got every chance she could to watch him and it was even better when she and him were only a few feet from each other, now Summer loved it. Leaning on the ring, she watched both men when something caught her eye, forgetting the character she was. Summer watched as Sheamus brought down his fist to Fandango's chest ten times as he always did but instead of looking at Fandango, the Celtic warrior was looking at her with a fierce eyes.

It was like the breath was taken away from her.

Suddenly she realized that she was approaching the two men, putting on a frown, Summer moved her arms above her head.

"Come on baby" She shouted.

But no longer was she interested in her partner, no she wanted to feel those rough ghostly hands of the Celtic warrior. She wasn't watching Fandango, her eyes only followed Sheamus who would glance back at her, neither of them caring if someone noticed. And did someone noticed, Emma pointed it out to Paige as they sat in catering.

"Sheamus can't keep his eye off of Summer"

"Yeah your right" Paige replied.

And the anti-diva noticed that Summer was watching the Celtic warrior, something was going on that she didn't know and Paige didn't like that one bit so she got out of her seat.

"Hey where you going?" Emma asked.

"To meet Summer" Paige replied taking off.

Fandango had lost the match, she helped him to the back, playing the role of worried partner. She decided to take him to the medic as he had nasty red marks on his chest, Summer did care for him a hbit she wasn't that heartless. Closing the door behind her, she began to walk down the hallway , Summer wanted to get out of these sweaty clothes that's when she noticed Sheamus was ahead of her and coming straight towards her.

"You did good today" she said smiling.

"Thanks, how is he?" Sheamus replied nodding his head.

"He'll live" Summer answered.

Both of them laughed before silence erupted around them, no one was around just them, Summer stepped closer wanting to have a look at the battle wounds Sheamus had received over the years. She wanted to run her fingers over them but she never dared to move her hands but the Celtic warrior was bold, he moved his hands from his side and placed them on her shoulders rubbing his thumbs on her skin.

"Mmmm that feels real good" she said softly.

He leaned forward, his lips almost touching her ear, the hit air that he breathed on that spot if her body sent chills down her back. Summer hands were now on his body, the hallway suddenly became very hot if sudden. The Celtic warrior had always found Summer Rae a mystery, the tall leggy blonde who was elegant and graceful when she danced but when the women wrestled, she turned into a vicious women however not like the others as the imagine really suited her well.

It made him want her, Sheamus wanted her by his side not Fandango's.

They could be vicious together like Vikings.

"I can always make you feel good Summer, just say that word, I want you to be mine" Sheamus whispered before pulling back.

She really wanted to say that word but she couldn't, Summer frowned when certain words rang through her mind from the past. Moving under his arms and out of his grasp, she took a few steps back as she watched him turn around confused, she gave him a soft smile before turning around and running down the hallway.

The Celtic warrior called after her but she was too good to be caught.

Summer had turned the corner when she collided into Paige who had decided to look for her when her friend didn't turn up in catering after the match.

"Summer" Paige said.

"I need to leave" Summer replied.

Paige didn't question her as they headed to the car, both divas went straight back to the hotel, they passed all members of the shield but Paige didn't noticed as she was worried about her friend. Dean turned to Roman and Seth as the three men had watched the two divas leave in such a hurry then they saw Sheamus run out of the building looking sad.

"Something is defiantly going on" Seth said

"Yeah" Dean replied watching the car fade off into the distance.

Summer sat on the sofa clutching her tea as Paige was on the phone to Emma. Letting out a sigh, she looked to the window and frowned at the sun setting. The leggy blonde knew if she had stay, she would if caved in and gone straight back to Sheamus, it would always be a losing battle of attraction.

That was something she would always know being around Seamus, the guy was perfect in her eyes.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that, if you didn't then oh well.

I would love you if you the readers could review but just seeing the figures of people who looked at it is still good enough for me :)

Enjoy your day/night

:D


	3. Rule 3

I came across a video of Summer Rae and the music that was with it, really suited her well so I decided to do a oneshot/story to go with the music, now the song is called How to be a heartbreaker by Marine and the diamonds, now its not going to be on how Summer is a heart breaker but the rule's the music talked about in the song.

Each Rule will be assigned to a guy that I like to pair Summer up with.

It took me awhile to figure which guy for what rule but I figured it out :)

Rule 3 Chris Jericho and CM Punk

A lovely reviewer recommend Punk, you know who you are :)

I don't own WWE but if I did Layla would never of replaced Summer

Enjoy

* * *

**Rule 3 - Wear your heart on your cheek never on your sleeve unless you want to taste defeat**

Never wear your heart on your sleeve, it only brings trouble.

That was what her nana used to tell her, of course, she only started going by that after a terrible break up. Summer had learnt her lesson, the diva in question was heading to the ring for a quick rehearsal before tonight show, Fandango was going one on one with Chris Jericho. Waving to Emma as she walked through the curtain, she jogged over to her friend who was sitting on the barricade watching the two men in the ring.

"How's it going?" she asked hoping onto the barricade.

"Good, just a few things Fandango keeps forgetting but good" Emma replied.

She looked to the ring, Chris had Fandango in a head lock but was looking at her, Summer gave him a wave before turning back to Emma. This was the second week of the feud between her partner and Chris, it was nice to be working with someone who was really good in the ring and she always managed to pick up some tips from the rocker when she could but now in the feud, they were including her more. At first she thought it would be fun but then she found out they were going to embarrass her on live TV, now she didn't want that, of course Fandango told her to roll with it as it was his feud and TV time.

Hitting him in the face was what she wanted to do, not a slap but a fist breaking that pretty nose, she had left Fandango to calm herself and reframe from hitting him. Sitting on a crate, she had brought her knee's up to her chest, she had thought about leaving and heading to the hotel to be with Paige but then she had felt someone sit next to her.

Detecting the smell of lynx, Summer knew it was one of the superstars, at first she thought it was Fandango who would say sorry for what he said but that never happened.

Now she was curious but didn't want to look up.

_"He was a jack ass, don't listen to him"_

There was only one superstar whose voice that belonged to, lifting her head up, she was now looking at Chris Jericho, the one who suggested the new stuff in the feud including making her look like an idiot. All she could do was nod, not feeling in a good mood at all now, wanting to leg it out if the place kept returning to her mind.

_"I get that you don't like my suggestion but hear me out Summer" _

_"I'm listening"_

_"I don't like this feud with Fandango as it's stupid and ridiculous but there is only one good thing that keeps me from saying no to Triple H and Steph"_

_"What's that?"_

_"You"_

Now that had surprised her, he explained to her she was the reason why Fandango was popular, she carried the weight of the team. Summer felt touched and wanted to thank him but then her nana's words rang through her head, doing that would make her look soft so she got off the crate and kissed him on the cheek before walking off down the hallway. She could feel his eyes watching her so she made sure to sway a little, that day Summer let the smirk drop from her face.

Also that night, she decided that she would wear her heart on her cheek, were no man could touch it nor break it.

Walking to the back with Emma, to get ready, Summer looked at both of the men and wink. Seeing both of their goofy grins, she faced forward before walking through the curtain. That night, Chris had beaten Fandango before climbing out of the ring offering his hand to her, taking it, the blonde man twirled her and dipped her before letting her go making her look like an idiot. She didn't care, smiling inside as all the way through the act, he told her how beautiful she looked but Summer wasn't stupid to fall for it.

She wore her heart on her cheek that no man could reach.

One more week with flirting with Chris had been fun then he left as he had enough with it, he had pulled her aside to say sorry that he had to leave her with idiot, Summer had told him she understood and would be fine leaving him again with a kiss.

Now she had no one to play with non-existent feelings that she would never return.

But then something had happened.

It was her day off and Summer had decided to hit the gym for a good work out, first she had went on the treadmill to work up a small sweat and that's when she felt someone watching her so of course, she had looked back but couldn't see anyone. Shaking her head, Summer carried on but the feeling never left her so she stepped off and went to the weights. And the feeling followed so she asked a guy next to her if he could see someone watching her but the guy told her no, she must of imagined it.

Lifting the weighs, she decided to take a picture for her Instagram then someone spoke behind her.

"Seems like I've invaded the photo"

Turning around, she looked up to see Cm Punk grinning at her as he pointed to her phone and what he said was true. In the photo was her smiling with the weigh and a Cm Punk who was grinning as he was crouched down, she laughed before uploading it.

'Look who decided to join me in a photo'

"So no Paige or Emma?" he asked as she got up.

"No Emma wanted to work out at the centre while Paige's family is here for the week, I'm heading to get some lunch want to join me?" Summer asked.

Punk had said yes and they had a good time just talking when she had noticed that the feeling of someone watching her returned, the same guy then that's when she watched Punk get up to get a drink. It then dawned on her, this was the first time Punk had ever talked to her, he had crossed her paths before but why was it now he wanted to speak with her. Summer wasn't stupid, if she wire her heart on her sleeve, she would think this meant something and later on or sooner she would taste defeat but that wasn't going to happen.

"Hey I'm back" he said.

"Pepsi of course" she replied with a smile.

From that little lunch date, the man would talk to her in the hallway when they ever passed each other, Paige and the other divas asked if something was going on but all she told them that he was helping her with moves. They brought the story except Paige so she told her bestie the truth, the anti-diva just laughed and Summer joined in as well.

Punk had just become like Chris Jericho.

Only wanting a fling.

Then came the day Fandango had a match with guy, Summer grinned as she stood in the ring before climbing out when Punk entered, during the match she made sure Punk would look at her like Chris had. She was in control, not them, at one point she got in his face and she saw the grin upon his face.

Seeing that annoyed her but Summer smiled when Fandango hit Punk, of course the her partner lost and she frowned when Punk walked pass them with a grin, he blew a kiss at them but she knew it was only for her. Finally behind the curtain, she went looking for Punk and found him waiting on a crate with a grin.

"Your cute when your angry" he said taking the tape of his wrist.

It made her furious that he didn't been look up but taking a silent breath, Summer smiled as those words just flew over her head, making sure no one was around. Grabbing his shirt, Summer planted a kiss on his lips but pulled back before Punk react wanting more, she licked her lips before walking off.

"You look cute shocked" she called back heading off to tell Paige.

Nana told her never to wear her heart on her sleeve as she would taste heart break and Summer took it to her mind and heart making sure her heart was on her cheek, unavailable to any man.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that, if you didn't then oh well.

I would love you if you the readers could review but just seeing the figures of people who looked at it is still good enough for me :)

Enjoy your day/night

:D


End file.
